¿Quièn es mi mamà?
by Mitsuki Tsukiomi
Summary: Una duda hace que realice una investigación detallada provocando que se debata entre los genes y el amor ¿Quièn ganarà?
Este fic participa en el reto "inolvidables" del foro "Camino del Fuego".

Aclaraciones: pertenece al grupo C con el tema "Sarada duda de la maternidad de Sakura".

Que disfruten la lectura.

—Diálogos—

— _Pensamientos—_

 **.**

 **.**

 **¿Quién es mi mamá?**

 **.**

 **.**

Camino por las calles, estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando el sol se ocultó y las luces de Konoha comenzaban a encenderse.

Su mirada estaba fija en el piso ignorando las miradas curiosas que eran dirigidas hacia ella. Al llegar al parque por inercia se sentó en su banca preferida y levantó la vista vislumbrando la luna como solía hacer cuando tenía dudas o se sentía sola.

—Ninja— murmuro. Desde que él Abúrame había anunciado en clase sobre el examen para que se volvieran ninjas, no podía alejar esa idea de su cabeza. Busco en un sin fin de libros la definición, las habilidades y actitudes que debe poseer un ninja, la forma de vida y el final. Fatídicamente el desenlace de una vida ninja, corta para su gusto, no merecía ser así ¿Por qué después de tanta preparación, tanto esfuerzo, una vida solitaria debía terminar de la manera más trágica en un campo de batalla?

Después de analizar toda la información de su clan, de aquella noche donde todos fueron asesinados por su tío, de lo acontecido en la Guerra Ninja, de lo que todos pasaron en la Cuarta Guerra Ninja, al presenciar el final de compañeros, familia y amor ¿valía la pena?

—No— frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos, la imagen de su padre se apodero de su mente y de un salto comenzó a correr sobre los tejados en busca del cofre donde guardaba información Uchiha.

Al llegar al campo de entrenamiento se escabullo entre los arbustos y desenterró una pequeña caja de madera, soplo para retirar el exceso de tierra y lo abrió, cuidadosamente saco los pergaminos y fotografías hasta dar con lo que buscaba. Tomo entre sus manos el pedazo de papel y observándolo a detalle, como siempre hacia fijo su vista en su padre de niño, era tan feliz, alegre, sentía que estaba rodeado de cariño, aún más al ver a su hermano a su lado. Posteriormente observo las fotografías de la infancia de su madre.

Fijo su mirada en fotografías donde ambos estaban juntos, sus ojos no le transmitían nada.

Se formó un nudo en su garganta, mordiendo su labio inferior para evitar que las lágrimas brotaran.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Flash back**

 **.**

 **.**

— ¿Mamá? — se acercó a su madre quien hacia la limpieza

—Dime— coloco sus utensilios de limpieza a un lado y fijo la mirada en la pequeña

— ¿Cuándo viene papá? —

—Sarada él—

—Está en una misión importante— se cruzó de brazos y suspiro. Desistió en su conversación al saber el resultado: información inservible que no le aseguraba nada o su mamá destruyendo su casa.

Sin más se agacho y miro las cajas que estaba segura su madre tiraría a la basura para hacer espacio. — _¿Privado?_ —comprobó que su madre no le ponía atención y cautelosamente lo abrió, encontró álbumes de fotos, los oculto y corrió a su habitación.

Tras mirar lo que contenía salió de un salto por la ventana y comenzó a "recolectar información" espiando lo que hacían sus compañeros para prepararse y aprobar el examen.

No se inmuto en observar las habilidades o técnicas que hacían, ella quería respuestas. Después de descubrir una foto de su padre con otra mujer estaba segura que los genes no mentían.

Miro a detalle a cada uno y fue anotando las similitudes que tenían con sus padres. Al finalizar el día analizo lo recabado obteniendo un 50% - 50% entre las similitudes que tenían con sus progenitores, nuevamente comparó su foto con la de su padre con la pelirroja comprobando que tenía varias similitudes con aquella mujer, tomo una foto de Sakura y la comparó, de no ser por la ropa podía jurar que no se parecían en lo más mínimo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin flash back**

 **.**

 **.**

Acomodo las cosas dentro de la caja y la volvió a enterrar, se froto los ojos con las manos para disipar los restos de salinos y retomo su camino directo casa.

Al entrar vislumbro a su madre que revisaba unos pergaminos del hospital.

—Buenas noches— camino directo a las escaleras

—Que descanses— alzo la mirada para ver a la chica y siguió leyendo

Se tumbó sobre la cama y cerro sus ojos tratando de descansar. Escucho la puerta crujir y de un salto salió de la cama. Miro la oscuridad a su alrededor y con su mano busco el interruptor.

Salto al sentir algo que paso por sus pies, entrecerró los ojos para enfocar su visión y alcanzo a ver a dos serpientes enfrentándose, una rosa y una roja.

Alzo la mirada al escuchar el chillido de aves, se sorprendió al mirar que atacaban a las serpientes dejándolas inmóviles, apretó los labios al mirar que comenzaban a picotear y desgarrar la piel para comérselas. Camino hacia atrás y al chocar se giró para ver, sintió como la sangre de su cuerpo se tornaba fría al ver a pocos milímetros de su rostro una serpiente, de color negro, con ojos rojos y sobrepasaba su estatura; estaba dispuesta a devorarla. Se quedó petrificada, su cerebro le gritaba a sus piernas que se movieran pero estas no hacían caso, apretó sus ojos con fuerza al sentir los colmillos rosando su piel.

— ¡Ah! —abrió los ojos al sentir que algo se envolvía en su abdomen y la jalaba, sujeto la soga con fuerza y clavo sus talones en el piso al mirar que la serpiente rosa, que momentos antes había sido devorada, la jalaba. Saco un kunai y estaba a punto de cortar a la serpiente cuando sus pies fueron sujetados por una soga roja.

Con su pie libre trato de zafarse de la serpiente roja al ver que estaba a punto de morderla, termino en el suelo cuando la serpiente rosa la soltó. Alzo la mirada buscando contacto con la serpiente suplicándole que no la abandonara cuando la serpiente roja había ganado el forcejeo. La serpiente roja la aprisiono con su cuerpo provocando que el aire comenzara a faltarle, trataba de moverse pero su cuerpo estaba inmóvil por la presión que ejercían sobre ella.

Busco a la serpiente negra y rosa sin éxito. Respiro con dificultad y sintió presión en sus ojos, pensando que fue a causa de la falta de aire, se movió y se sorprendió como con gran facilidad deshacía de su cuerpo la pegajosa piel de la serpiente, enojada levanto su puño corriendo a toda velocidad para que su fuerza aumentara y derrotará al animal. De un salto retrocedió al mirar que el impacto no tuvo consecuencias, en cambio la serpiente se estiro para aumentar su estatura y se lanzó contra ella. Coloco los brazos frente a su rostro a modo de defensa dispuesta a recibir la mordedura. Fue lanzada hasta que impacto contra la pared.

—Mami— estaba débil, no podía levantarse. Sentía impotencia al no poder defenderse. Recordó la facilidad con que su madre destrozaba paredes, pisos y enormes rocas usando solo su puño, sonrió con nostalgia pero su expresión rápidamente se modificó al recordar que le había mentido sobre su padre, sobre su madre, sobre su nacimiento… toda su vida era una mentira. Puso atención y escucho como la serpiente se acercaba a ella sigilosamente; trato de incorporarse pero sintió otra presencia que estaba a la par.

Se levantó y alzando el puño, la serpiente roja y rosa estaban frente a ella, de no ser por el color juraría que eran iguales, las expresiones, movimientos, la manera de abrir la boca y su mirada penetrante sobre ella. A pesar de que no se movían no dejaba de ponerles atención a los movimientos, teniendo cautela a cualquier ataque.

De un golpe rompió el piso, al mirar que los reptiles se acercaban a ella. Sus pupilas temblaron al notar que levitaban al no tener piso donde apoyarse. Miro a su alrededor y un peñasco evitaba su caída, meditó sus opciones y se dio cuenta de que solo había dos caminos y ninguno le parecía fiable.

Meditó lo acontecido y recordó los intentos que hizo la rosada por ayudarla, en cambio la otra sin ningún motivo trato de matarla.

— ¿Pero qué rayos?— estaba confundida sentía que esa escena sucedería si continuaba la búsqueda de su verdadera madre.

¿Qué haría cuando la encontrará? ¿Cómo reaccionaría la mujer? ¿La querrían, o trataría de matarla? ¿Si era su madre por qué la abandono al igual que su madre? No se dio cuenta cuando pequeñas gotas comenzaron a surcar sus ónix.

"Una madre no se define por quien te da la vida, sino por los cuidados, crianza y amor" recordó la frase de un libro al buscará lo que en realidad era una madre. Al leerlo no entendió el significado pero ahora lo sabía. Recordó todas las veces que Sakura la cuido, la apoyo, le ayudo en las tareas y entrenamiento. Se tapó los ojos ¿Cómo era posible que iniciara esa búsqueda sino le faltaba nada?

Al sentir que el peñasco se tambaleaba salto al lado de la serpiente rosa. Miro sus ojos verdes y una Blanca luz la sigo.

Pestañeo un par de veces —todo fue un sueño— retiro de su frente un trapo húmedo y se acercó a la mujer que estaba apoyada sobre la cama durmiendo

—Gracias mamá—se recostó, a su lado.

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

Gracias por pasar a leer, aceptan sugerencias, comentarios, dudas críticas, etc. Todo es bien recibido.

Hasta pronto

Besitos


End file.
